Of Paints and Flaws
by TheWonderland10
Summary: Astrid decides to have a paint day but it doesn't go the way she thought it would. HICCSTRID ONE-SHOT, SET BEFORE BLINDSIDED, FLUFF, SHORT SUMMARY SO I ADDED THIS


**Hey, look at me, making another one-shot! It may be good… OH, THERE IS A** _ **GIANT TIME SKIP**_ **BECAUSE IT WORKED WITH THE STORY!**

 **I was drawing and I thought what if the riders have a paint competition… This is a fluff one -shot again it might be good, can't make any promises. Okay, not much of a note so let's read on!**

* * *

Astrid had a wonderful idea! She really never thought of anything besides her dragon, her ax, the edge, and all the splendid talks that her and Heather shared about their crushes, but today she couldn't keep her mind off of one great idea. Or how she hoped that it would be a good idea. She didn't really think far in the future on how'd it end like Hiccup did, no she didn't want to go that far otherwise that great idea would just be a horrendous one.

Yeah, she should maybe think of the outcome after a few years back with the Snoggletog incident and destroying most of Berk but this one seemed less harmless than the ideas she made in the past. Yet in the back of her mind, she knows that the riders would somehow make this innocent activity, a deadly one.

Astrid ignored that nagging thought and ran around Berk looking for a certain auburn haired boy to share her thought with. He loved to paint and draw he even took gallons of face paint and coated Toothless in different designs and patterns so maybe he might agree with the thought. Besides he should take a break with the rest of the teens after leaving the Edge and visiting Berk for a relaxational week.

It didn't take long for Astrid to reach the Haddock residence, she was a pretty fast runner after all. She had decided to run because she had already sent her dragon to stay in the academy with the paints and canvases and running felt nice as she felt the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

Once the blonde reached the steps, her fist pounded against the wooden door in excitement. If Hiccup says yes it would make her day and she would shower him in kisses, hoping he'd kiss her back. Astrid shook her head quickly shaking the thoughts from her head and mentally scolding herself.

The 19 year old smiled when the door was pulled open and a certain man that she enjoyed the company stood in the doorway with a smile. Oh this was going to be one great day.

(Time Skip)

Oh this was going to be one terrible day! What was Astrid thinking!? She completely forgot the maturity of her friends when it came to paints and canvases. The Hofferson couldn't pull her eyes from her friends as she watched them somehow mess one activity up in the sum of 10 minutes.

The project was to paint the sky above them with certain blues and whites but they couldn't even see the finished masterpieces as the riders had destroyed each of them.

Fishlegs was somehow curled in the corner of a stable with a terribly painted canvas around his body. The canvas was ripped as it was pushed over his head and into his arms, his whole body stuck in the frame of wood and a tough fabric.

Snotlout was in panic as he searched for a bucket of water as his painting burned, the large flames keeping the riders at a safe distance as the dragons watched it cackle. The fire started when they were asked to paint and Snotlout wanted to add the specific detail of a darker, almost seemingly brown sky to make his painting better than the others but Hookfang had too much power in his blast to even get that nice burn effect.

It seemed almost worse when Hiccup and Astrid had made it to the twins, or shall they say a twin and a chicken. The twins were too quiet for Hiccup's liking and after seeing the other teens in panic, they _needed_ to check on the Thorstens.

"Is that… Chicken?" Hiccup exclaimed as his eyes study the lines of paint that created a terrible picture of his pet chicken who was still posing as Tuffnut used his finger for more detail.

"Yes, it is sir Hiccup. Chicken's beauty is too marvelous than a blue sky." Hiccup and Astrid share a look of confusion and shock before asking more questions.

"Uh yeah. Anyways, where's Ruff?" Astrid asks confused on how Ruffnut could sneak out so easily.

"She's throwing paint at the villagers," Tuffnut says happily. "I wanted to join but I needed to finish this beauty."

"Oh Thor, I see my father's face now." Hiccup sighs with a facepalm. After slappoing his forehead, he looked at the vast flames that were getting too big for Hiccup's liking and Fishlegs who was trying to free himself from the captivity of the canvas but getting nowhere. "Handle this Astrid, I'll find Ruffnut." Hiccup said and left the arena, leaving Astrid as she sighed.

"IT'S ITCHING!" Fishlegs cried.

"AHH HOOKFANG I STEPPED TOO CLOSE! OH NO!" Snotlout added as he butt scooted across the cement floor, the flames burning wildly on his backside.

"Wonderful, this is great!" Tuffnut cried happily as he studied his chicken painting. "I will hang this by my bed, next to the pictures of Snotlout burning and that Hiccstrid picture."

"What!?" Astrid called out hearing the name Hiccstrid. Oh Gods this was just a bad idea.

(Another Time Skip)

The day turned into night as the Berkians headed home after leaving the Hot Springs after the attack of Ruffnut who jumped out of every bush and used her makeshift slingshot to launch small sacks of paint at the walkers.

Astrid hasn't seen Hiccup the rest of the day after cleaning up the mess in the academy which made her all the more sad so she headed to her favorite cliff that overlooked the ocean and had a wonderful view of the setting sun and the full moons.

Astrid could never think of fun ideas like Hiccup could after the Yaknog and the dragon eggs, she should just have stopped. Yeah, she was really great at planning when danger was involved because that was who she was but Hiccup was the fun one and Astrid just wanted to be fun for at least a day but she couldn't even do that.

A twig snapped her out from her sadden thoughts, her head snapping in the direction of the crack. Out came hiccup from the shadows but something seemed different about him, he seemed colorful.

The heir sat down beside the warrior and gently laced his hand with her's, the moment becoming tense.

"So I found Ruffnut." Hiccup said with a small smile as he pointed to the paint blotches covering him head to toe.

Astrid gave a chuckle as he heard is expression but it seemed force and Hiccup didn't miss it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Astrid mumbled, staring at Hiccup's fingers that mixed with her's, afraid to make eye contact with the boy.

"I know you, tell me what has you down." Hiccup responded, his free hand moving her head slightly so he could see her ocean blue eyes, so he could see the pain she was facing.

Astrid sighed, she couldn't fight with him when he used that voice. That tone he had when we would do anything to get answers.

"I feel like I messed up. I feel like I made you mad today." Hiccup didn't answer which made Astrid continue. "Everyone seemed so stressed with Viggo and the Edge so we came here and I wanted to be like you and have a fun idea but I don't think and I almost destroyed the arena because I didn't think far enough ahead."

"You think I'm mad? Astrid I could never be mad at you. Yeah I wasn't exactly happy but all the anger was pointed at the ones who _were_ childish, they can't handle paint even if their lives depended on it. Besides they are only serious when it comes to someone's life on the line. You didn't do anything wrong, I think that everyday when a plan fails for me." hiccup said, his eyes watching Astrid as the wind rustled her bangs, man she was beautiful but hearing her voice, it hurt Hiccup, she was perfect no matter what her ideas were. He loved her.

"I-"

"No, I want to say more. You are smart and creative, you didn't have to be like me or anything because I want Astrid who is herself. It's why I love her so much."

Astrid's head shot up quickly as the three words were said. They've held hands and kissed but they were never official and hearing that Hiccup liked her back, the world had just stopped spinning.

"You like me?"

"Yes." Hiccup laughed. "Just because you've had bad ideas before doesn't mean you're not a wonderful person. I love you for your flaws,, how you can't dance, how you can't cook, how you can't do what most women can but they can't do something that you can and that's being who you are. I love you because you aren't afraid to show your flaws and that's what I love in a girl."

As much as Astrid wanted to punch Hiccup for saying she couldn't cok=ok, it was true, she tried her yak nog. He was right, her flaws were more beautiful than a normal Viking, she was a one of a kind to Hiccup Haddock and it made her day finally better again.

"I love you too dragon boy."

Hiccup gave a chuckle before leaning in and pressing his lips against Astrid, the moonlight glowing on only them, making the moment sweeter.

Oh, Astrid could wait to have more terrible ideas.

* * *

 **Awww Hiccstrid! RELATIONSHIP GOALLLLLSS! I need my own Hiccup. I need a sweetheart to accept all of my 599,383,293 flaws.**

 **Okay, yeah that's how it goes, hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
